9 Musketeers
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: Chase has completely forgotten his past life. The life where he lived with his twin sister and his father and multiple brothers. The life he forget. When his twin sister seems to come back from the grave, he is pushed into the life he longed to forget. ZC
1. preview

**Junior high is behind them...**

_shows a picture of the gang, Nicole, Zoey, Chase, Logan, Dana, Micheal, Quinn and Lola._

**and a trajic high school before them...**

"Better not think i'm going to forgive you for that Chase!" _Yelles a beautiful red-head._

"Look! I hurt you! I'm sorry! Look, Raysan! I'm your brother, you can't just forget about me!" _Chase says _

"You gave me no choice!" _the red head says_

"I didn't forget you" _Chase says, The red-head looks a mix of amazed, sad and angry_.

**hearts will break...**

"I love you Ray" _Chase says_

"Goodbye Chase" _the red head says shaking tears off her face and walks away in the rain._

**and the one's you love...**

"What can i do!?" _Chase yelles_

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Get on with your life, you've ruined mine not yours" _the red head says_

**are the ones you've lost...**

"She's gone..." _Chase says in the door way of Zoey's room, he's drenched from head to toe_

"again" _Chase finishes as Zoey hugs him_.

**and the only thing to do...**

"Never give up on what you love Chase, it's not worth it" _Zoey says_

"I know, i never gave up on you" _Chase says, Zoey looks up at him, wide eyed and open mouth_.

**is find them...**

"I'd go anywhere for her! Will you help me!?" _Chase asked the gang_

**Presenting Raysan Evvia Ooron...**

_shows a beautiful girl playing soccer, smiling as she scores. Then one of her with her 14 brothers and one last clip of her running, crying her eyes out as she runs down a long gravel road._

"I do what my heart says, not what i am told to do" _she says to Zoey and walks off down the beach._

**Chase Mathews...**

_Shows Chase outside the dorm with Raysan_

_"_I know that i know you Ray-ray...your just so familiar" _he says. Then shows Chase with Zoey, he reaches out and holds her hand, she smiles and so does Chase._

**Zoey Brooks...**

_Shows Zoey sitting with Raysan_

"How do you know him?" _Zoey asks the redhead_

"I don't...not anymore" _she answers, Zoey looks suprised and curious_.

"You love him" _Raysan says_

"I think i do Ray-ray" _Zoey answers_.

**Bruno Ooron...**

"I don't know what to do anymore Papa" _Raysan says_

"Follow your heart Raysan, it's all you have in the end" _The older man says_

"I know" _she says_

"Trust yourself" _he says and gets up to walk away_.

**Kyle Brunton...**

_Shows a gorgious boy with blonde hair riding a horse rounding up cattle into a gate._

"Have you ever thought that something was always out of reach, but always right in front of you?" _Raysan asks as they work at night in the barn, shoveling hay for the horses, Kyle looks at the beautiful red head_

"Yes, and i am not used to it" _he says_

"Is it some girl, cause i don't think there's a girl out there not wanting to go out with you Kyle" _Raysan says laughing, he looks at the ground_

"I know one" _he says._

**Logan Reese, Mathew Barret, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Dana Cruz and Nicole Bristow**

_Show's a picture of the gang sitting on the roof, laughing, Raysan and Zoey both in the middle looking very content at there friends laughter._

"Were always here for you Chase"_ Logan says_

"is it just me, or did you just say something...nice!?" _Chase ask's shaking his head. the group laughs._

**star in...**

Show's a big picture of them all walking side by side:

Micheal, Quinn, Zoey, Chase, Raysan, Logan, Dana, Nicole and Lola.

**+9 musqueteers+**

starting in May 2007.


	2. Prologe to chaos

**♠9 musqueteers♠**

"All for one, and one for all"--Zoey

"Friends for life, through it all"--Chase

"We may fall"--Micheal

"And get up again"--Quinn

"And with a little help"--Lola

"We can acheive-"--Logan

"Happiness and love"--Dana

"And reach our dreams"--Nicole

"Nine for one, and nine for all"--Ray-Ray

_**---------------$**__**---------------**_

**Summary:: **_Chase ran from the past he wanted so badly to change. He ran from what he loved and never wanted to leave. He ran away, forced by guilt. He killed her. The past. History. But after eight years of hiding the truth from everyone, he has another problem to deal with. It seems his past has caught up with him and he is anythign but ready to deal with it._

_**---------------$**__**---------------**_

"Little old me,

sittin' in a tree

waitin' all day

for a mystery.

Little old dear

since when are you here

waitin' to see me cry.

Little old me

just can't wait to see

what you've done with your life!

It's been,

8 years!

since you left

it's been

a long time!

since I've

seen your face.

it's been

too long!

talk to me,

where did I go wrong?

it's been

8 years!

haven't changed much,

I wanna see you again

please tell me I can.

I wanna know you again,

like I did

8 years ago.

It's been a long 8 years"

Ray-Ray set aside her guitar and her brand-new page of lyricks she had just wrote. She set herself up with a lined page made for music notes. She took out a pen and began to write out the notes for the song.

If leading a simple life consisted of: Beauty and humour, then Ray-Ray had it wrapped up. But her life was anything but simple. It was at first though, that is 'til eight years ago when everything changed...

_"Hurry up Chase!" Ray-Ray yelled over her shoulder._

_"I'm not as fast as you Ray-Ray! Please slow down!" Chase begged as his chest heaved from the running he had just indured._

_"Oh, poor baby, out of breath so soon?" Ray-Ray asked Chase in a baby voice, she had that wild mischevious grin on her face again. Chase reckoned Ray-Ray would join the CIA when she was older, she would then turn on the agency and become an evil guy and take over the world and make all of Florida a permanate soccer pitch. That was his thoughts. Ray-Ray almost agreed with him. But, she added a refreshments stand and a waterslide._

_"Shut up" Chase muttered darkly in responce. Ray-Ray giggled and walked a little further, out of Chase's line of view. The woods were thick at this time of year, and when you were deep in the woods, there was no telling what lay behind every tree. That's why he was almost expecting a scream. It was Ray-Ray's scream. Chase bulted to where he had seen her leave. He brushed away some bushes and found himself looking at his twin sister; trapped in a bear trap. It's sharp spikes tearing her flesh, blood pouring onto the leaf covered ground. Tears spilled from her eyes and pain indussed screams and wailes echoed through the forest. Chase just watched. There eyes met, she yelled his name in desperate attempt to live. He soon found himself running away. Back home. He left her there. To die. and for that, she could never forgive him._

Soon after that, Chase never said a word, Ray-Ray's dissapearance was reported and dozen's of searches were led to find the missing and potentially (polices POV of the matter) injured child. After seven months of searching, Chase's mother had had enough. She got a devorce with the man that refused to stop looking for his little girl. Chase, feeling guilty on the country farm in northern Quebec, assured his mother he was with her. Not a week later, he was gone along with his mother. He refused to ever look back on his past. His past, he decided, was history. Ray-Ray was dead, it was his fault, he wouldn't let it ruin his life.

Three months after the departure of his ex-wife, Bruno Ooran, found his daughter in a hand crafted tee-pee in the middle of the woods. A small fire was burning in her make-shift camp, and a fire burning in her heart where Chase had burnt a hole strait through.

When she returned from the woods where she had camped for the better part of a year, her disdain only continued at the discovery that her betrayer (aka, her twin brother Chase) had ran away from the farm with their mother, leaving the family with a bankrupt account and a beat up farm. They moved to England. And now, eight years later, that hole still cindered in her heart, the flames had died, but the ambers still glowed, a large smoldering hatred lingered heatedly in her heart. And she rested assured, it would not die out.

"What did you do,

who did you kill,

who else did you hurt,

did you get a thrill?

do you enjoy,

the look of pain,

that crosses one's face

when faced with hate?

Did you hear,

the blood curtling scream

that escaped my lips,

when I seen you run?

Did you hear,

those sobs of fear,

the tears that tore

from my eyes?

Did you think,

I would forgive,

after all I've lived?

Did you want me to die,

did you expect me to lie?

Did you think I'd rat out

and make you the coward..." Ray-ray's voice was filled with the ever-lasting hate, her words burnt even her. She wrote it down, but changed it slightly, making it work with her song. She let a single tear role down her face. She continued to work on the song 'til she heard the door creak open.

"Hello?" Ray-Ray called out, wipping the single tear away. A medium height girl walked in. Three suit cases rolled in behind her, all of them attatched together by string. Ray-Ray had to giggle at the girls train of luggage.

"Where'd you think of that Instein?" Ray-Ray asked the girl. The girl looked at room 101 of Maxie's dorm hall in the PCA campus. The lime green walls seemed to please her. _That's one of us. _Ray-Ray thought as she cringed at such a light shade of green. It wasn't exactly the colour that fazed her, it was the fact that it had always been her brothers favorite colour.

"Oh, you mean my train?" The girl asked Ray-Ray, Ray-Ray laughed and nodded, "My friend Chase gave me the idea" The girl said with a shrug. "He's quite good with stupid unnecissary things" The girl added with a laugh.

"Sounds it" Ray-Ray said in a greement, "I'm Ray-Ray" she added.

"Zoey Brooks" The girl introduced herself.

"You want the single bed?" Ray-Ray asked, Ray-Ray had happily sat herself down on the top bunk of the bunk beds. Zoey nodded. She seemed slightly confused.

"You seem...lost Zoey, what is it?" Ray-Ray asked in a concerned manor.

"I wasn't expecting to be rooming with a guitar plucking british beauty this year. I was expecting to find Lola and Nicole fighting over which bunk bed they would get." Zoey explained.

"Well, I wasn't expecting my father to suddenly move to Chico Bayson and buy a horse rehabilitation center out there in the middle of nowhere, things seem to happen to me quite randomly" Ray-Ray said. She had completely forgot that American had funky accents, while she had her own british one. It made her want to scream "well howdy partner".

"Ouch" Zoey agreed. "There probably somewhere close" She added.

"Hope I'm a decent substitue Zoey" Ray-Ray said picking up her guitar again.

"I didn't mean to insult you or anything" Zoey added hastily.

"No offence taken, I know what it's like to cling to the only common thing you have in new surroundings. In this case, they were your friends" Ray-Ray explained not looking up from her pages of music.

"I guess" she said, "Play something" Zoey asked. Ray-Ray smiled,

"You know any good tunes?" she asked her new roommate.

"Erm...Lips of an angel by HInder" Zoey said naming her favourite song.

Ray-Ray strummed up the the exact notes to the song. She played while Zoey unpacked. Zoey smiled, she could get used to this, a friendly roommate with a love for music and a brand new year at PCA, in high school no less! Yes, Zoey could get used to this.

**AN: Hope you liked the first chapter, I hate to ask for reviews, but I feel slightly forced to seeing as no one other then two people reviewed the preview. PLease give me pairing idea's!!!!**

**love always**

**Atlanta**


End file.
